Sands of Time
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Sequel to Millennium Age Sakura and Haru, while on thier first date, are sent back to Battle City. Can they help the Pharaoh with out ruining the future?Complete
1. Welcome to Domino, 18 years ago

Sands of Time

Summary: Sakura and Haru get thrown back in time for Battle City. How will they help with out ruining the future?

Disclaimer: don't own anything

MP: Sequel chapter 1 at last

Chapter 1

Sakura and Haru were going on their first date. It was to a movie theater like most people would go to. It was a scary movie like most boys would take a girl to, but it wasn't normal because it was Sakura who had dragged Haru to the scary movie. He was the one who was scared by it and clinging to Sakura. She had to suppress her laughter. The great keeper of the Millennium Key scared of a scary movie. She had the Pendant of Ages which was an item with the exact same powers over shadow magic. She was also the reincarnation of an Egyptian Princess named Temna. Because of this she'd been having strange dreams; memories from her old life coming back to her.

She was remembering memories of having a mother past the age of 4. She was sad that this life she grew up with out one. She knew that her mom was a nice person even though she knew her for a short time. Haru was lucky, he had both his parents most of his life. Though they filled her in on her parents and it helped her a great deal. She had been having the strangest feeling she was going to have to deal with some thing weird very soon. "Sakura why'd you have to bring me to this movie?" he asked. "Because it's a normal thing to do on a first date is it not?" she said.

"Yeah but it should have been you doing all the clinging." He whined as they walked out. Sakura was wearing girl's clothing for a change and it wasn't her mother's at one point either. It was a blue tank top, with a blue over shirt, green capris, and grey sneakers. Well she still had somewhat of a tomboy nature to her. Her pendant of Ages was the only piece of jewelry she wore. An item that had belonged to her in her past life as Temna. She and her dad could barely walk 4 steps with out some one trying to challenge the duel champs to a duel and wind up being beaten horribly.

Haru, like Joey before him, tried to help them escape only to have the large crowd trample over him. So she had to keep her 9x in her bag most of the time. However she refused to take the duel disk to her first date(she still had her deck). It had been at least 2 years since she had won her title, and her reunion with her father. Haru being 16 was now able to drive and was aloud to borrow his dad's motor cycle. Sakura, only 15, wished she was the one who could drive because Haru was horrible. A blind man would have been better.

Sakura saw 3 people on motor cycles behind as Haru drove the motor bike to Sakura's home. "We're being followed." She said loud enough for him to hear her. He nodded and sped up. They were forced into a corner. Sakura felt a strange sensation sweep over her as one of the people advanced. They were wearing masks. "Surrender the monster you are hiding and we will leave." Said the one in the center. "What monster?" asked Haru. "That girl next to you." Said the man. "I'm not a shadow monster." She said. "But our monster trackers say you are." Said the man the leader's right.

A glowing ring was on his hand. "I'll only admit to half." She said. "Why?" asked the one on the leader's left. "I know for a fact my father's human." She said. "Who is your father?" asked the leader. "The one who possesses the Millennium Puzzle." She said. "Yes and I have the key so leave or I'll just have to make one of you a puppet." He said stepping forwards. "Protective of your girl friend I see. We can't banish her anyway. She's half human. But we must warn you that there are hunters out to capture and try to shove even 1/512 monster into the shadow realm. That's only a drop of monster blood." Said the leader.

"Already here. To finish what you won't." said a cold voice. Sakura had to fight the urge to use a shadow spell that would have the same effect as a duelist yelling dark burning attack. Her item glowed. As did Haru's as he glared at them. The good guys stood with Sakura but the bad ones out numbered them. They all yelled banishing spells for a magician girl. She yelled a dispelling one. Haru concentrated and added his items power to hers amplifying the spell. The good guys did the same spell. But there was a bad after effect. Most sent to the ground and a bright light flashed blinding everyone.

Sakura and Haru woke up in an alley way. She stood up and she saw was perfectly alright. She helped Haru up. "We need to see where we are." She said and they venture out of the alley. It was bright out. She saw a news paper lying on the ground. "Oh my goodness. We're about 18 years in the past or more." She said pointing to the date. "That means we're around the same age as our parents." He said. "Yes but we'll have to go by different names. I'll be Temna Amenhotep. You'll be Jou Ushebti." She said. "Alright he said.

They walked around and found an arcade. Sakura had 20 dollars so she decided it would be fun to play a dancing game. She took a dollar and turned it into change so she could put in the credits when needed. "What are you doing?" asked Haru. "Having a bit of fun. I do get to have fun when I'm no one important don't I?" she asked. She began to dance and that's when Anzu came in with Yami Yugi. She spotted Sakura dancing and decided to join her. Haru was amazed at Sakura dancing so gracefully. Anzu danced even more gracefully. Yami Yugi was watching both with amazement. Anzu saw that Sakura was dancing in a different way, it was more exotic than she's ever seen yet it looked familiar.

"I wish she would finish up." Mumbled Haru. "You're with the other girl?" asked Yami Yugi. "Yes. S-Temna and I are here for a little while. I'm H-Jou." He said nearly slipping up. "I'm Yugi." Said Yami Yugi. Temna and Anzu had a small crowd watching them. They both soon blew the highest score, held by Johnny Step, away and Johnny entered when they were still dancing. "What do you two think you are doing?" he asked. "Dancing." Replied Sakura. She then did a combo that gave her more points. He climbed up and attempted to shove her off. She kicked him and sent him off. Anzu laughed and they both saw their credits had run out and they had racked up extremely high scores. "Well I've got to go. I'm Anzu by the way." She said as she and Sakura got off of the dancing game. "Temna." She said.

"Wait why don't you two come to the museum with us." She said. "That'll be great if Jou wants to go." She said looking at Haru. "Doesn't bother me." He said and the four of them left while an arcade watched Johnny attempting to beat their scores. They entered the museum and Sakura looked around in wonder seeing most of the exhibits from her time weren't there yet. They went through and then Yami looked towards a stair case. "I'm getting shivers." Said Sakura. "Why Tem?" asked Haru. "Something's down there." She said. "I sense it too." Said Yami. They went down and saw the tablets. Sakura pretended to be shocked. "I-I can read those!" she said. "Tem you're kidding right?" said Haru.

"It was a great battle. Between the Pharaoh and his greatest rival, the high priest. It raged on and damage was done on a catastrophic scale. Then towards the end they both summoned their most powerful monsters. The end had been scratched off." She said walking very close to the tablet. "My goodness. That looks like you." She said pointing to Yami Yugi. 'Playing dumb. So much fun.' She thought. He gasped and Isis came in. "My pharaoh , need for you is great." She said. "Pharaoh?" he said. "Yes. You were once a great pharaoh. You saved the world and now the time had come for you to save it again." She said and she stared directly at Sakura. "Young woman. I see your future and soon as you help him you will be returned to where you belong." She said.


	2. Never

**MP**: I'd like to thank, yugirules, for being my first reviewer to this fic, and isn't that odd we both have a Haru? K, Sakura take it away

**Sakura**: **MP** does not own the Yu-gi-oh characters just owns me(mainly not as if she could copy write but would like me to be left alone) Haru, Sarai, Seraph (LOLJ/K

, friends character) Allen, Leila, Hikaru and Alexandra.

Chapter 2

"That's good news but how do we help with out affecting our homes?" asked Sakura. "Be careful." Said Isis and she walked away. "Temna what was that about?" asked Tea. "Oh nothing you need to worry about." Said Sakura. Sakura looked at her watch. "Haru, remember what happens in 2 hours?" she asked him in Egyptian. "Yes, Battle City Starts. You aren't thinking of entering, are you?" he responded in Egyptian. She didn't reply. "Sakura, are you mad! We aren't supposed to go changing history by entering prestigious tournaments!" he yelled in Egyptian.

"Come one, can't I have a chance to see my dad in action? You know against all of these weirdoes. And maybe help him in the process?" she said. "Fine, be careful." He said in English. "Sorry about that we just needed to talk to each other. I taught him that language to make sure when I needed to remind him of things he wouldn't be quite as embarrassed." Said Sakura. Anzu nodded knowingly. Johnny Step showed up. "I challenge you two to a dance match. I just can't seem to beat your scores." He pouted. "No way Hosea." Said Anzu. "No." said Sakura. Sakura, though she didn't like this, looked like the easier to beat in a duel. "Then I challenge you to a duel." He said pointing to her. "Fine." She said and followed him to the nearest arena. The others came. "Is Temna any good?" asked Anzu. "She won a tournament back home. She's as good as her father even." He said.

The point counters were up and ready. "I summon Spirit of the Harp." He said. "Are we playing by Duelist Kingdom rule?" she asked. "We are other wise we wouldn't have 2000 life points." He shot back. "I end my turn." He added. Haru saw Sakura's smile widen. "What's up with her?" asked Anzu. "She must have gotten a good hand and since she doesn't have to sacrifice monsters I take it she came pull out her favorite monster." Said Haru. "I summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700), in attack Mode. I play 2 cards face down and end my turn." She said. "Magician Girl?" said Yami Yugi. "Yeah she particularly favors her. She has about 2 other Magicians in her deck plus her deck is a spell caster power-up deck. She can have her attack up high in no time if the idiot falls for her magician girl power up strategy." Said Haru.

"I play Witch of the black forest(1100/1200). I also play card destruction." Johnny said, not liking how Sakura's face looked after her first hand." "The idiot must be dumber than I thought. She's slightly agitated but she knows something he doesn't. Her first magician must have been in her hand." Said Haru. "So he's falling for her strategy and he doesn't know it." Said Anzu. "Well, Mr. Step, it would appear that you can't dance or duel. Reveal book of the secret arts." She said and the hollow gram card flipped up. "This raises her attack by 300 points, I also reveal sword of Dark Destruction. This raises her attack by 500 by lowers her defense by 400. So now she is 2800. But, you forced me to discard her boyfriend, this according to her effect, adding 300points on top of all this. So she had 3100 attack. Say good by to your witch." She said. "I forgot to switch her to defense mode. Oh crap that means." Said Johnny.

"Yes you have lost." Said Sakura. "What's your name?" he asked. "Temna." She said and walked off the platform once she had gathered all her cards up. She walked over to Haru. "So you whooped him good." He said. "Not really. I had drawn Red-eyes on the first turn." She said. "Oh yeah I'd forgotten Dad let you keep him after the Tournament incase you would need him in defending your title. Boy, he did come in handy remember that duel against Alex?" he said and then notice Yami Yugi and Anzu looking at them funny. "Back home, we have a friend, who's a duelist a very good one at that. She's a dragon's expert and we were tag teaming with my cousin Sarai on her team. We won, but Sa-Temna decided to use a dragon to kick Alex's butt." He said.

They walked to the plaza and saw the announcement come on. Sakura took note of it. She head to a place to register for the tournament. Yami Yugi said, "So we'll see you in the tournament?" "Yes. Do you know of a motel 6 we could stay at? We kind of didn't expect to come here and have a limited supply of cash." Said Sakura. "You can stay with me Temna. And Yugi could Jou stay with you?" "He could." Said Yugi switching back with Yami. "Thanks you guys." Said Temna.

NEXT DAY

Sakura, Haru, Joey, and Yugi went to the place to register. "Yugi Mutuo." Said Ygui. "Ah yes you have a high enough rank to get in." said the strange guy taking down a Duel disk 2 for Yugi, the one in about 18 years time Sakura would use to beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom 2. "Name?" he asked Her. "Temna Amenhotep." She said. She knew that name wasn't in there. "There-" he began to say but she used a spell and manipulated the system putting her name in there. "Yes Temna Amenhotep. Your rarest card is the dark magician girl right?' he said. "Yes indeed sir." She said. She took the Duel disk then Came Joey. "Joey Wheeler." He said. "Your rank is too low to enter." He said. Then he saw Joey possessed the Red eyes. "Must have been a glitch." He said making the rank change.

Joey got his disk and Sakura saw how he acted. "You are lucky you act more like your mother." She whispered to Haru. He laughed. Yami was talking to Yugi. :;.I think she knows more than she's letting on. That strange language she and Jou spoke, her reading the tablets, her Pendant. Them hiding some thing constantly, them stop talking about their home when they remember we are listening, and her strange trick with the computer.;: he said. :You are right but they seem like nice people. Though through all of their strange talk I heard the names Haru and Sakura, Maybe Temna and Jou aren't their real names at all. You don't think:;.Think What Yugi?.;:Maybe they are from the future. Look at how much Temna resembles me. Jou defiantly looks like Joey. But each have a slight difference. Like the main shape of Temna's eyes in similar to Anzu's and Jou has hair similar to Mai's. That whisper to him about him being lucky for acting more like his mom. It makes sense: said Yugi to Yami.

:;.But do we openly come out and accuse them of being time travelers?.;: said Yami. :No. That strange woman said they were on our side. So they are allies who ever they really are.: he said. Joey went to leave, "Let me come with you man. I'd really like to meet your sister if she's any thing like you." Haru said. "That's ok man. You can meet her tomorrow." He said. He left. "So Yugi, can I see your game shop? Jou has told me a lot about it." Asked Sakura. "Sure." He said snapping out of his thoughts. They reached the shop. They enetered it and Solomon stopped dead in his tracks, 'That girl looks like Yugi!' "Hey Gram Pa!" he said. "Hello Yugi, who are your friends?" he said.

"Temna Amenhotep. Jou Ushebti." He said. They nodded as he said each name. "I see your friend Temna has the Pendant of Ages. I'm curious to know how she acquired it, seeing that the legends say it only appears after all 7 items have been used together for something. Last time that could have happened was 5000 years ago." He said. "It's an heirloom passed down each generation of the Amenhotep family line. One of only two lines that descended from a great Pharaoh of Egypt. The lines both run from his only heir. One line vanished while ours stayed safe." She said. "Who was this heir?" asked Yugi. "Her name was Temna." Said Sakura. "Who's your friend?" asked Solomon. "Descendant of the Pharaoh's closest and most trusted friend, who he is named for." She said.

"Do you know that you have just told us a lot of history that had been lost." Said Solomon. "Not really. You asked I answered." She said. Haru looked at her funnily but shrugged it off. 'She's too good at playing parts, maybe she should be an actress instead of a linguist/champion duelist' he thought. Sakura looked out side and saw a creepy man beckoning for her to come out. She pulled on her duel disk and went out, every one else followed. "What do you want?" she asked. "Your magician girl." He said. "Come and get it." She said turning on her disk. She kicked his butt quickly. He was unbelievably weak for a rare hunter. He got an eye on his head and she heard a creepy voice say, "So you are the new one my spies have been reporting. The weak mind fools never told me you were beautiful. I guess once I get the Pharaoh out of the way I'd be able to have a fine queen!" it said.

"Let me see, NOT EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MALE ORGANISM LEFT IN THE UNIVERSE!" she said. "You won't have a choice. But I'd like your name." laughed his mind slave. "Won't give you the pleasure of that either, be gone!" she said using her pendant to send him from his slaves mind. Haru walked forward gingerly. "I won't banish you Jou." She said. He stepped forward and said, "Great, Malick's after you." "He's not even half the man my guy is." She said. He smiled. "So I guess I'm a target, again." She said.

"What's that mean?" asked Yugi. "Well Tem and I just seem to have weird things happen to us." Said Haru. "Very weird so we're getting used to it but I think I-" she said and collapsed. "She over did it again." Said Haru catching her. "Has she done this before?" asked Yugi worried. "Near but with a more powerful artifact. She didn't over do it that time at the time she had an alter ego who stopped her from over doing it. Now she tries too hard to save me." He said. He slid his hands under her legs. Yugi saw a card locket similar to Kaiba's. Haru walked in to the house part and laid her on the couch. Haru lay down on the floor and was a sleep instantly.

Yugi went and got blankets when he was laying the blanket over Sakura, he was still curious so he reach over and opened the locket. He was barely able to stop from gasping. In the picture was 3 people in front of the great Sphinx. In the middle was a mini version of Temna, to her right a smiling woman with brown haired blue eyes. To her left was an older version of him self. The woman was Anzu! He saw a set of names in the locket on the side that opened. Yugi 25, Anzu 24, Sakura 4 first family vacation. He closed it and then left after he placed a pillow under Haru's head. He was sitting in his room, going over what he now knew. Temna was really his daughter who's really named Sakura. Her friend has to be Joey's kid. Appears she's had adventures like him. How does she know so much about history? He knew he must have been the one to teach her how to duel but seeing her dance, must have been from Anzu.

Why hide who you are? He wondered. He heard a knock and he mumbled "Come in." It was Sakura. "I know you looked at my locket. Knew you were curious and suspicious of me even after my story." She said. "So I guess you can't tell me too much or it may endanger the future." He said. "True. Well My friend's name is Haru Wheeler. We were out on well, umm our first date when these whackoes showed up they tried to do something to me and I deflected after the bad reaction to the spell we were here. Now the psychopath I was told scary stories about is after me. Shouldn't really be surprising considering you are my father." She said. "So you any good at dueling?" asked Yugi. "Well currently I hold the second Duelist Kingdom title, and have a plaza championship. Oh also you're the only duelist I can't beat." She said.

"Was the second duelist kingdom a repeat of my tournament?" he asked. "Yep Wheeler Vs Mutuo final before my duel with Pegasus. Alexandra was mad for not beating her cousin she would of rather had it Mutuo Vs Kaiba." She said. "Seto will have a daughter!" said Yugi. "Yep. She's like me, resembles her father." Said Sakura. "She's not like him cold and mean or anything like that?" asked Yugi. "No. She takes after her mother." Said Sakura. "Who does Serenity marry?" asked Yugi. "She hasn't met him yet, neither have you. But she'll be able to see. But Joey won't be able to see why she said yes to him. He was quite furious when she said she marry him. But I must ask you to keep this knowledge to your selves." She said looking at Yami and then Yugi. "So You can see him?" asked Yugi. "Yes. Neither you or I in the future have figured out how yet." She said.

"So you know what will happen?" asked Yugi. "Yes but I can't tell you for fear of jeopardizing the future. All I can tell you is if I exist wouldn't you think it was alright in the end?" she said. :;.She's right. She and Haru exist, that must mean the future is good.;: Sakura nodded. 'Eventually any way.' She thought to her self. She headed for the door, "By the way, if you'd like I could teach you hieroglyphics." She said on her way out. She went back down, lied on the couch, and fell asleep. She saw a strange thing in her dream. It was her looking at an hourglass with Mai inside. She walked over to it. Mai was crying for some one to let her out.

"I'll help you!" said Sakura and then began pounding it too. She hurt her hand but kept going. She heard a laugh behind her. It was Cockatoo head-I mean- Malik. "You will be my queen, and I will be Pharaoh!" "Over my dead body Malik!" she screamed. She couldn't move and she was chained to a tablet by strange shackles. "Why would I want to kill you? Your body can't produce me any heirs if you are dead." He said stroked her face with a few fingers smiling psychotically. She growled and broke free, waking up growling, "Never."


	3. Oh, Ra, NO!

**MP**: Today I'll let Malik do the disclaimer. Malik. _: Sakura_ _Glares evilly as she pushes him forward '.Behave' is a collected mutter from the group:_

**Malik**: I shall soon be pharaoh over all you pathetic peasants, I'll have Temna for my queen, that loser Johnny, Joey whatever for my slave along with Bakara, that hot girl that the wimpy vessel likes for my second wife, that purple eyed girl for my third, and that wimp who calls him self a pharaoh will be in the shadow realm MUHUHAHAHA!

: _Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Sakura, Haru, Tristan, Marik, Joey, Mai, Ryo glare and each march towards him. Yami grabs his shirt and they drag him out of sight. Punching sounds are heard._

**MP**:Umm, while Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Sakura, Haru, Tristan, Marik, Joey, Mai, Ryo, beat up Malik I guess I can get on wioth my standard author's not here thanking reviwers and such. K Here's chapter 3. To **yugirules**, I'll bet if my character Sakura met your character Kaiya they'd have a ball swapping places just to see how their Harus would react.

**Disclaimer**: Oh and since Malik couldn't behave, I don't own the YGO characters,

Chapter 3: Oh, Ra, NO!

------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

"You ok Sakura?" asked Haru waking up. "Fine just a dream." She said and saw it was time to go out and join the tournament. Yugi came down stairs as she was laughing at Haru. "I thought some on had attacked you in your sleep." He whined as she made fun of him. "What that they'd have pillow monsters attack me? You're too funny Haru." "You two alright." Asked Yugi. Sakura stopped laughing and nodded. "Super Yugi. By the way remember not a word about you know what." She said. "I know Temna." He said. Joey came in disheveled. "Some creep jumped me last night and stole my Red eyes." he said. "You were beaten by a Rare Hunter." Said Sakura.

"How does she know about them?" asked Joey. "Last night one challenged me and lost. Unfortunately I'm now a target of Marik's. You don't wanna know why." She said. "However, what is lost may yet be found." She said. She held up her red-eyes. "You have a red eyes!" he said. "Not only that but a couple of magicians." She said smiling. "I can't accept your dragon. I'll go get mine back on my own. Serenity is fine by the way." He said and Yugi sighed in relief. "Lets get going to this tournament. I'll see you in the finals." Said Sakura. "You're kidding right? You can't be that good." He said. "I happen to have two tournament titles from home under my belt. There were strong duelists there the only person I can't beat is my dad. He has a couple of titles too." She said making Haru smile and Yugi, though he kept a blank look on the outside smiled on the inside, 'I guess we have a chance at winning here then.' He thought.

"Well see you soon, and be wary." She said. She walked away and told Haru something. "She wants to go alone, so can I tag along with you guys?" he said. "Sure." Said Joey. Sakura waved and walked out of sight. Anzu showed up after having the weirdest dream

Dream flash back

"It's a girl." Said a voice. Her vision was blurry. She held a little bundle as if it would break if it were moved the wrong way. "What should we call her?" she heard he self ask. "Well you won that battle, we decided on Sakura, remember." Said the voice. She saw the image fade and a girl who looked like Temna, only a few years younger staring directly at her. She was wearing the Millennium Puzzle and was dressed like Yugi dressed when he was 16. "To the mother who I will never know past four. You were a light in my life through the mark you left behind. May you live as care free as ever and enjoy your time here. WE will meet but you will not know it was me till I have left. Love my father as much as the day you met him. And remember you aren't a weak person." Said the figure and she vanished.

End Dream Flash Back

"Hey guys where's Temna?" she asked. "She went off one her own." Said Joey. "What is it?" asked Yugi. "Nothing just a strange dream." She said. "Did it have to do with a freaky future figure?" asked Yugi. "Yes." She said. "You two follow me, Joey we'll be right back." Said Haru. "Don't tell any one, it's dangerous even you two know. Sakura, why do you all ways do this." He said. "So Temna's really called Sakura and you two are from the future?" said Anzu. Haru nodded. "Don't even ask me who I am. I don't want my future old man to find out." Said Haru. "Secret's safe but can I ask this?" said Anzu. "What?" he asked. "Sakura's is my daughter but who is her father?" she asked. "Couldn't you tell?" Haru said. Anzu looked at Yugi. "The figure makes no sense, it had the puzzle." Said Anzu. "That must remain a secret since Yugi will find out why in time." Said Haru. "Secret's safe with us." They said in unison.

------------------------------------------Few days later, the duel at the pier-----------------------

"ANZU!" yelled Yami Yugi as she was chained to a chair with a giant thing over her head. "Pharaoh. You must duel your friend in a duel or this crate you see over your beloved Anzu's head will be dropped on her. Killing her instantly. Now face my mind slave." Said Malik through Anzu. "No!" said Yami Yugi seeing Joey chained by a foot to a timer thing. He walked over to Yami Yugi and chained him up too. "You must defeat me by the end of this time limit or both of us will be pulled into the sea. Win, only my mind slave drowns, lose, only you drown." Said Malik manipulating Joey. Haru walked out from hiding and was willing to do something rash. He aimed the millennium key at Malik's guy operating the crane holding the crate over Anzu's head.

He entered the guy's mind and looked around. "Just a power hungry lackey. MARIONETTE DESIGN!" he yelled. He returned to his body and made the puppet move the crate from over Anzu's head. "WHAT?" said Malik. "Malik when you mess with the Pharaoh you forget his allies." Said a voice stepping out from behind a pile of crates. "You again. I see you have defeated every one of the mind slaves sent your way." Said Malik controlling Joey. "And others on top of that." She said. She then said in Egyptian, "Haru make the puppet lower the crate now!" she said. Malik knew only the gist of what she was saying. "You have some one name Haru on your side? Where is he. Said the manipulated Joey. "Why am I still using Joey?" he asked. "Because I am blocking you from Anzu's mind." Said Sakura revealing her pendant.

"There are only 7 items!" yelled Malik, as the crate dropped onto the pier. "This isn't one of the items. It's a similar artifact but not the same." She said. Haru stepped out from hiding with the puppet blocking his item. "My mind slave!" yelled Malik angry. "It's simple to manipulate some one with the right, persuasion." Said Haru. "Don't even Jou. This duel must play out." Said Sakura. "But Tem-na!" he complained. "Temna?" said Malik. :;.Marik, you worm, why does that ring a bell?.;: said Malik to Marik. :Oh she just happened to be the only heir to the throne of the Pharaoh.: he told his yami angry that he let him get control for the short time, but he was fighting Malik. He, not this psycho spirit, would take out the pharaoh.

:;.She's the perfect queen then. She even looks like him.;: said Malik. :Sure, what ever, Now I'm in control, only I will take out the Pharaoh:;.Filthy worm.;: muttered Mailk as he was subdued, for that short time. The duel; played out with Haru or Sakura holding each other back, but looking at it from Sakura or Haru's point of view. Those two duelists were their future fathers. They could barely stand by as they were force to face each other. Sakura then se to work at hacking Anzu out of her bonds. She found a panel and began to punch in several different sequences. "What are you doing, and Who are you besides another of the geek patrol?" said Kaiba. "One, they aren't geek's, jerk. They just have different beliefs. Even though you are surrounded by it and your little brother had caught on you still say all of this is hocus-pocus. As for who I am, I'm a friend to those who need one. As for what I'm doing, what do you think I'm doing, nimrod." She said to Kaiba.

"Nimrod! Why I outa." He said. "Brother look, she made the bonds retract. Anzu are you ok?" asked Mokuba. "Fine but is Temna alright? She said she had been block Marik from my mind." She said. "It's just a bunch of-" "Hocus-pocus, don't you get it yet Kaiba. Magic is real. You are just being stubborn to look like some one who is too cool for any one here and you are even trying to look too cool for your own brother!" yelled Temna. 'How dare this geek accuse me of this, but her name, Temna why does it ring a bell?' he wonder but the said with a cool voice that would have frozen lava, "If a geek like you had any facts behind that, that would be the day I'm dancing around in a too-too." He said and Sakura smiled evilly and was about to do the shadow spell when Serenity, Mai, Duke, and Tristan showed up.

"What's going on and what's with the strange girl chanting in a strange language. And Kaiba, in a too-too?" said Tristan. "What The!" said Kaiba and Sakura grinned. "Now do believe me?' he growled at her and she said a few words and it disappeared. "Marik has forced Yugi to duel Joey." Looks like it's dead even, oh no! The ends near. Joey had finally fought off a smirk and Yugi ended the duel in a draw. The timer made them be dragged down. Sakura ran and dived in. She grabbed onto both and joey motioned and he had the key to Yugi's shackle. She unlocked him and then realized she'd forgotten his. She tried swimming with them both but in the end Yugi floated up on his own. 'Joey can you hear me?' she asked using her items power. 'yes but how?' 'I'm using my items power don't worry the cavalry is on the way but I'll be trying to get you out' she said and began swimming upward again. He weakly helped but it was no good. Serenity dived in and unlocked Joey. Then both dragged him to the surface. "Serenity, Temna, are you 2 alright?" asked Tristan.

"Good but lets get Joey out." Said Sakura. She stood off to the side as Joey handed Yugi back the puzzle. "Temna tried to keep me up even if she was going down with me." Said Joey. "She did!" asked Yugi. "Yeah she's a bit weird though. She and Jou saved our butts today. I saw what Jou did from the corner of my mind. How I don't know. Something about him is familiar." He said. Yugi gulped nervously and said, "Yeah I noticed that too." He said. Joey looked at Yugi with narrowed eyes. "You're hiding some thing from me." He said. Anzu noticed this and came to the rescue. "He is, he asked me out." She said. Sakura and Haru let out a sigh of relief. "Congrats Yug." He said.

Sakura saw some one behind her but it was too late. "TEMNA" yelled every one but Haru who, forgetting secrecy yelled, "SAKURA!" He ran after them and saw there was no trace of her left. He collapsed to his knees. "No, oh Ra NO!" he yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------

**MP**: DUN,DUN,DUN! Will sakura escape in time for finals, will Haru be able to keep their identies secret, will Yugi be able to cope with Anzu snuggling him (Wait, last one's a dumb question, you'll see in the next chapter.

**Sakura**; Please read and review or she'll give my Haru a make over of doom.

**MP**: No I won't………………..yet :_Laughs evilly as lighting flashes behind her. During this Sakura runs away.:_


	4. PresentFuture, PresentPast

**MP**: OK Sakura take it away. :_Haru runs over hands MP a note and head back_.

**MP**: Oh, it appears that everyone but Alex and her dad are busy beating the snot out of Malik. So Alex and Seto you two take it away and then you may beat up Malik too. :_Both look eager so Alex steps forward._

**Alex**: MP does not own the YGO characters but owns me, Haru, Sakura, Leila, Hikaru, Sarai, Allen, and Gabriel in a manner of speaking. Ok, dad, lets get him. :_Both run off and more punching sounds are heard_.

**MP**: Ok Thanks for the review yugirules, I appreciate it. Now on with chapter 4.

Chapter 4 Present-Future, Present-Past

"So you thought you could escape us by running to the past." Said a voice. "Just one question, who do you serve?" she asked. "The Pharaoh. We can't let a half monster like you poisoning his thinking." Said the main man in a cloak. "Well here's a history lesson. Once upon a time there was a young woman named Mana. She and Atem were in love and had a daughter named Temna. She was alright but to you both would deserve punishment for Mana was a full monster and Temna a half, so what do you think, oh and that really happened." Said Sakura

"You're lying." Said the man. "Well I could just show you the past of this artifact. It's not like the necklace where it can show anything's past, future, or present, it can show it's own past." She said cupping her hands on each side of the pendant of Ages. A flash of light came and they were floating over Egypt. There was a little girl who looked like her only younger. She was running from a blindfolded woman with brown hair. The girl knocked into Atem and he laughed, causing the woman to take off the blind fold.

She laughed too. "Temna, you should watch where you're going. You'll be a ruler of Egypt some do, you can't go knocking people over." Said Atem semi-seriously. Temna smiled "I'll do better." She said and Mana said. "I guess, I should no longer try to chase you with my eyes closed." She said grabbing Temna. She began tickling. Her and she squealed, "Daddy, make Mommy stop it!" he smirked and then began tickling her too. They returned to the present.

"How does this item know this?" asked the man. "This was hers. I was her all those millennia ago. Now if you please I must get back the others are worried about me." She said. "But if you are the rebirth of Temna that means that boy and girl are your," he said. "Yes. Now I must go. I'll return to the present as soon as my task here is over." She said. And they vanished.

Meanwhile Haru was, "Why'd you yell Sakura?" asked Joey. "I didn't yell Sakura," he lied. "Yes you did I was next to you." Said Mai. Haru gulped, he'd heard things about his mom so he was scared of her. "Please don't hurt me." He said as Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and the Kaiba brothers backed him into a wall. "It's quite possible that if he told you, he'd have to kill you." Said a voice. They all looked behind them and Anzu was standing forward some.

"Yeah, if I told ya, I'd have to kill ya so back off!" said Haru. "Ya accent sounds familiar." Said Joey. "I guess that's a coincidence. So could ya leave me alone, hey what da big deal!" yelled Haru. Joey motioned to Mai and dragged Haru to the nearest Alley just out of Ear shot. Yugi and Anzu were sitting alone. "Are you sure she's alright." She said sitting closer to Yugi. "I'm sure she is. She has her item and she's pretty quick witted. She'll be bck her in no time." He said and Anzu hugged him close and asked, "Ho can you be so sure." Her eyes were filled with tears. He hugged her back and began to stroke he hair. "Because she's our daughter and she'll have the best qualities from both of us and will be able to get back to us." He said softly so no one could hear but Anzu.

IN THE FUTURE (PRESENT FOR OUR TIME TRAVELERS)

"Dey should have been back hours ago!" Yelled Joey. "Calm down Joey, maybe the motor bike broke down." Said Mai. Yugi, deciding not to get in trouble just nodded in agreement. "We're hear to speak with the parents of Sakura Mutuo.." said a voice. A cloaked man appeared. "Who are you?" asked Yugi as he switched with Yami. "I'm here to inform you, she's fine. She'll be back to you soon. Her male counter part should be as well." He said. "When?" asked Yugi. "Soon." Said the man.

Alex, Sarai, Hikaru, Gabriel, Leila, and Allen were pacing back and forth, the one with items mainly but Allen and Leila were still there. "What do you think Happened?" said Allen to Sarai. "Simple. They are in the past." She said with her all knowing tone that said, I-looked-with-the-necklace-don't-question-me. "Well will she and Haru be back soon?" asked Hikaru. "Yes. " said Sarai. "Ok." He said. "So cn we help or you guys gonna be a geek patrol and not do a thing." Said Alex, who had recently been acting more like her father when he was 16. It was quite scary and funny at the same time.

"We could send you back." Said Gabriel. "How do you know that. "I judged this situation and I see two justified courses of actions. Sending me and Hikaru back or sending the girl's back. This applies to the item holders only." He said "But, why! Sakura's my friend too!" yelled Allen. "You don't have enough magic to go. Although we would let you any way. It would be safer to only send on and that would have to be Sarai. " said Hikaru. "What she's more qualified than me? What if they are in the Oricalcos era, you need to send a strong duelist." Said Alex.

"But they aren't. they are in battle city. But a strong duelist is needed, I'll send her and I'll be connected to her and will be able to relay information to her." Said Sarai. Alex was very happy. She'd get to see her father before he became so bitter cold as well as withdrawn. "I'll do it. Hopefully Haru hasn't gone and spilled the bens to the people that he's wheelers kid. I'll just have to save the day." She said. Sarai, Hikaru, and Gabriel stood in a triangle around Alex and chanted in Egyptian, which Sakura had taught them after the time spell last time. She vanished. "She'll be fine, she'll arrive near Sakura." Said Sarai.

WITH SAKURA IN THE PAST

"Ok kid spill." Said Mai. "Spill what?" asked Haru. "Don't start lying, tell us da truth!" said Joey. "But I can't. I'm from the future." Said Haru. "Sakura is Temna's real name, so Haru must be yours." Said Mai. He nodded. Joey noted a lump under his shirt. "How da heck did ya get that item!" yelled Joey. "It chose me. That's why that goon suddenly moved the crate away from Anzu. This is a right kinda persuasion for weak-minded fools like him." Said Haru. "So who are ya parents?" asked Joey. "Dat should be obivious to ya." Said Haru exaggerating the slight accent he had from being raised around Joey.

"Ya my kid!" he gasped. "Nice to see you to old man." Said Haru. "Who's your mother?" asked Mai. "Well you could probably guess. By the way, you are one of the only ones to have a son, Kaiba, Serenity, Yugi, and Duke have daughters all of them. Mokuba, some guy you have't met yet, and Bakura will be the only other's with sons." Said Haru. "Sakura, ya telling me dat your girlfriend is named Sakura Mutuo!" said Joey. "Keep it down. Yes that is her name." Said Haru. "Haru Wheeler you bungle head!" said a cold voice. "Uh-oh, it appears that Sarai, Gabe, Hikaru and Alex sent Alex as reinforcements and it will be obvious whose daughter she is." Said Haru.

Alex stomped forward and Mai and Joey gasped. "Kaiba jr. female version!" said Joey. "Ha,ha not funny geek." She said. "Haru, where's Sakura?" "Right here." Said a vice behind them. "How'd you get here Alex? Haru spilled the beans didn't he?" said Sakura stepping forward. "Yes he did." Sad Alex. "Ok so I guess I'll re-introduce myself. Mai Valentine, Joey wheeler, I am Sakura Mutuo, at your service. Oh and this is Alexandra Kaiba. And you should know Haru Wheeler." She said.

With that, Mai and Joey fainted. The future trio just let out a groan. "So you are tiem travelers." Said a voice behind them. It was Seto Kaiba. "So what if we are, dork." Said Alex, forgetting she was talking to the originator of her bad attitude. "You have some nerve calling me a dork you geek." He shot back. "At least I have a brain, not a cold, lifeless, super computer in my head that never thinks of any thing else but business!" she yelled. Haru and Sakura were stunned. It was obvious Alex was lonely, but she'd usually be with Sarai and Sakura. He was taken back a few steps by the ferocity of her rant.

"Who are you?" he asked (more like snarled.). "I'm your only child, who you have little time for and I've still some how turned out like you despite Sakura's good influence, you know her being the second Duelist Kingdom title holder and Yugi' only child." She said. Kaiba froze still for a few seconds. 'Daughter, that girl who yelled at me for calling stuff hocus-pocus was Yugi's kid. This girl is my child and seems to be ashamed of it. That goof ball must be Wheeler's kid.' 'That is correct, Seto.' Said a voice in his head. 'What the?' 'I'm using hocus-pocus to do this.' Said the voice. 'Mutuo's kid.' 'yes' she replied. 'Alex is going through a lot of things lately so ignore her.' Said Sakura. And the broke the link.

"So Kaiba, now that you know, can you keep our secret?" asked Haru. "I guess so." He said. "But you dorks had better not think about me putting you in the finals." He said and left. "Don't worry, I've got enough cards for Alex. As well as my self. Marik didn't know when to quit." She said laughing. They emerged, Alex carrying Mai and Haru Carrying Joey. Yugi and Anzu came out from an enclosure and saw Sakura. They both ran to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?" asked Anzu. "I'm fine, really. Oh and this is Alexanrda Kaiba." She said. "Call me Alex." She said coldly.

"Definitely can tell which Kaiba's her dad." Said Yugi laughing. "Look despite Sakura's good influence, I've still turned out to have his legendary bad attitude." Said Alex nearly growling, this made Anzu and Yugi back off. Then Haru and Sakura burst out laughing uncontrollably. "That's not funny!" she growled. "But it is." Said Sakura. "You apologizing for once very funny cousin." Said Haru. They continued laughing.

**MP**: R&R Please.

**Sakura**: Yes please. Now can I continue beating on Malik?

**MP**: Yes. (groaning) :Sakura runs back to the punching sounds.


	5. Messingnot with the past

**MP**: So I'll be gone for a week after today, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. AS for the beating up of Malik, well they are all tired so they stopped for now. So have a nice week end and I'll see you on the 18th for my next chapter.

------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"So are we dere yet?" "Not yet Joey!" yelled Sakura guiding them to the spot where the finalist were to go. Kaiba and his brother had left via copter after the incident with the pier. Alex was still glaring at Sakura and Haru for laughing at her apologizing for her bad attitude. With such a trait, why would any one try to apologize for genetics? She was getting softer though. That much was certain. Her eyes losing the icy sheen to them that were colder than her father's replaced by a happy dancing light. Her scowl was replaced by a small smile and she stopped calling everyone but Haru a dork and or geek.

"Are we there yet?" asked Haru. "Yes were a here now." Said Sakura. Yugi and Anzu could see that out of the future group the responsible ones were Alex and Sakura. The Blimp was waiting. But a scream was heard (A/N Sorry to screw this up but I never saw the episode where 'Namu' was introduced. So I'll have to improvise.) Serenity was being carried away by a rare hunter they were soon stopped by an un seen hand, which was revealed after wards. He had blond hair that hang in spiky locks, similarly to Sakura's hair, and he had dark blue eyes that seemed to invite you in and then destroy you.

"Hi I'm Namu." He said. "Yugi." Said Yugi helping Serenity up. "Joey and thanks for saving my sister dude." "Anzu." "Tristan." "Duke." "Mai." "Temna." Said Sakura. "Jou." Said Haru. "Serenity." Said Serenity and he nodded. "So the holder of the millennium puzzle made I to the semi fianls, this will be fun." Said Evil Bakura. He saw Teman and with a smooth motion had her hand in his grasp and said, "And to you beautiful Princess. I'd never have thought you'd be around again. Such grace you had and I guess still have. Why hang around with **_them_**." He said. Haru was glowering, 'How dare that smooth talking Thief touch her!' he thought.

Extracting her hand from his grip she simply said, "Charming to the last Tomb Robber but the one who is not seen a spirit we both should be familiar of. So I chose to travel with them." He nodded and left. "You were a Princess and you never told us." Said Tristan. "Not really. I was one 5000 years ago. The only heir to the Dynasty of the Pharaoh. I never got to take that throne. My life ended early then." She said. "SO you're reincarnated?" said Duke. "Yes. My memories from then are getting clearer." She said.

"Well we should board now." Said Alex. The Finalists had their names listed on there. 1 was Kaiba, 2 was Alex, 3 was Yugi, 4 was Joey, 5 was Mai, 6 was Odieon(Marik to every one there), 7 was Bakura, 8 was Isis, 9 was Sakura, 10 Haru, 11 was Namu, 12- 16 were a bunch of rare hunters. (A/N I altered this just so I could get Haru, Alex, and Sakura in. It'll be severely altered since I'm afraid, I didn't get to see Battle city as a whole. Other things will be altered too) They had to start on the ground to limit their numbers to 8. Haru and Alex, sadly to say, were knocked out but Bakura and Odieon through under handed dueling. So no the finalist lined up like this. 1, Kaiba, 2 Yugi, 3, Sakura, 4, Bakura, 5, Mai, 6, Joey, 7, Odieon , and 8 Isis. Haru and Alex boarded any way. They knew that they'd have a chance to prove their skills.

"Matches will be chosen by this machine. So match one will be, duelist 3 Vs. Duelist 8." Said the kaiba corp. goon. Isis looked upon Sakura and shuddered. 'She participated knowing she could change the possible future yet she is still planning on putting every thing right.' She thought confused. The duel was close was everyone there saw that Sakura was holding back. Sakura barely won. 'Dang that girl has guts. She took on that duelist with her hands tied behind her back.' Thought. Kaiba to him self. Odieon faced Bakura next but when he played his phoney baloney god card it nearly made the dirigible crash. Marik subdued it and took Odieon's place. A very bad thing for Bakura. He lost but his other half survived, barely.

Yugi, much to his own displeasure had to face Joey. HE won but he barely beat him. Kaiba thudded Mai into the ground with out even flinching. Later Joey was walking around and stood in a random spot and saw Sakura was sitting alone when Joey looked over and then it hit him like a sack of bricks how much she resembled Yugi. Her eyes were almost his but they were blue violet, Her hair was a dead give away, it was 3 colored, her stature being so small was another factor how ever, he could guess who her mother is by filling in gaps with things that he saw. She hands were long and dainty like Anzu's, according to Yugi she danced very well. She was extremely loyal to friends and other _things_ were like her too.

"Hey Temna, you go against Kaiba da next round." He said. "Yes I guess I do, but the finals won't be here. They'll be at that stupid Duel tower." She said absent mindedly. "Duel Tower?" "Sorry, just forgot that this wasn't my time again. You really haven't changed that much." She said. "Still Namu being Marik, coulda have warned us dat was coming." He said. "Yeah but I've gone and ruined history. You should be going there not me. I should have atried to have you go against Me. I'd have lost just to save the future." She said. "Dat's no biggy. No one ever remembers the people in the top 4 just the winner and who he won against." "They'll mistake me for you and say you were there any way." She said. "Yeah but Temna or should I say Sa-" "Never use my real name near him. If he knew it he could blab who I was to the who dirigible. So ixnay on the amenay." She said. "Ok." He said.

"He Tem!" yelled Haru. He walked over and smiled. "So ya hitting on my girl friend old man?" he asked. "No, she's hitting on me calling me more handsome than you are." he said seeing the joke and playing along. "Yes I prefer men you are mor than double my age in normal years. I never told you, sorry Har." She said. They laughed a bit. "Ya are going to face Marik next. Try not to do anything stupid like the first round. Cause technically ya don't exist." He said "I know, I'll just be a dork and pretend to not know that language I used to save my own butt more than once as well as yours. Oh and a language I spot in the past my whole life then." She said.

"Will everything be alright where you are from?" asked Joey. "Don't worry, I'll make the footage who it is supposed to be and once we return you'll remember nothing of this. You'll recall it as it should be." She said. Oh no, Mai is challenging Marik!" she said They followed her lead and Mai was on the tablet things by the time they struggled through the dirigible. "NO!" The wing dragon was still in orb form so Sakura did some thing stupid. She completed the ritual before Malik by yelling 'Winged Dragon of Ra! A split second before he did, but no one but Joey and Haru knew this. "Obey me!" he yelled to it and it did not respond. 'That extra voice. Who did the spell before me, no one else here could possibly read Egyptian but, damn that Princess to the under world.' He thought. His softer half would have been merciful but he was gone.

"So, your majesty you see fit to steal me of my weapon." He said and Sakura said, "Sorry but I can't let you use a god in such a trivial matter." She said. She didn't care. "Fine I'll just re summon it." He snarled and repeated the chant before Sakura could react. Then he had Ra ready to attack. Joey ran up there trying to save Mai but only wound up getting some of the blast because both Mutuos blocked it. Sakura collapsed first then Yugi then Joey then Malik locked Mai's mind in the shadow realm. He saw Sakura and wondered what to do with her. He froze Haru and he was trying to break free with out the key. He couldn't do it so he cal upon its power. "The Millennium Key!" he said Shocked. "Yes. Now kindly unhand my girl friend, she doesn't appreciate being touched by any one non-family besides me." He said picking her up. He hid the key as Anzu entered. She saw every one and Haru said, "Anzu, could you carry Temna. Isis, could grab Mai. I'll get the two guys." He said fire man's light Yugi and Joey. "Man Joey needs to lay off the burgers." He said staggering off the platform. Aznu and Isis laughed.

Sakura woke up in a bed next to Mai. Ygui was sitting next to her. "You alright?" she asked sitting up. "Fine, but are you, you jumped on the platform after me." He asked. "I'm well but I know Joey and Mai aren't." she said. "Marik tried to do something to you. Haru was able to stop him some how." He said. "I'm lucky he was chosen then." She said. "Chosen?" "By the Millennium Key." She said. "He has an item?" he asked. "That's how he saved Anzu." She said. "Why are we descending?" she asked. "I don't know." Said Yugi and he switch with Yami and left the room. Sakura was too weak to get out of bed. 'I hope they are alright.' She thought.


	6. Noah way

MP: I do not own the YGO characters just my OCs. To Kay (yugirules) I than kyou for all your reviews and your e-mails. Our story'll probably rock! (_MP's Haru shivers in fear of his creator_.)

Chapter 6

She fell asleep and her mind wandered along a dark corridor. In it a boy way crying. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm trapped in a computer and my father doesn't love me any longer." He said with his tears flowing freely." Sakura woke with a jolt and found she now had the strength to move. She got up and saw Malik and Isis arguing. "She is royalty you could even be Pharaoh if you tire it's her throne." She yelled. "But I could marry her. Then dispose of you dear sister." He said.

"Make that not in 5 million years." she said. "What do you want Princess?" he growled. "That you leave my subjects alone for one thing and to know, where the heck is every one?" "They went into this fortress and none have yet emerged." She said and Sakura ran off.

IN THE CYBER WORLD

Haru walked around very confused. 'How did I get split up from Alex?' he thought to him self. "Hey Haru!" yelled Joey running to him. "Hiya old man. Where's Yugi?" "I dunno." He said. "We'd better stick together." Said Haru. Joey nodded.

"Look Kaiba if you keep pestering me about the future I'll become more like you, agitated but this time there will be a bug up my-" "Oh shove off it. At least you had a parent." "Yeah but you really didn't count. Of all people to get stuck with I get stuck with you." Alex bellowed. Mokuba was smartly covering his ears. "Well look who is talking. You are acting exactly like me." He said. "Like that's hard to do." She snapped. "How does Sakura and Haru put up with that?" said Mokuba aloud. "Easy, it never happens because he's never around." She told him.

Tea was running from Hitotsomi giants. Yugi was dueling fish dude. Trsitan and Duke were in that castle chopping at the walls.

Sakura reached the main room and saw the cyber emersion pods. She found a counsel near by and began to try out her hacking skills. She broke through 3 fire walls when a hologram appeared next to her; it was that boy from her dreams. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Hacking." She replied. "That I will not allow." He said. "Neither will I allow to hijack any bodies. I'm trying to save you onto a zip disk until I can figure out how to build you an android body. I know who you are Noah Kaiba." She said. "Who are you?" he asked. "Would you like a real name or just something to call me?" she asked. "Something to call you." He said. "I'm Temna." She said and began to back up oah on to a disc. "Part of you will remain here, but the majority of you is now here." She said holding it up.

The hologram was so happy it was crying. She then turned her attention on, "Haru!" she saw him and Joey in a rigged duel against a guy masquerading as jinzo. She began hacking that program and the face of jinzo was before her. "Who are you?" it asked. "A meddler. Lets see how you like your data re-written." She said smirking evilly.

"Hey what's with him he's ignoring us." Said Haru. "Master Noah, there is a hacker on the out side hacking me!" "Can you hear me?" came Sakura's voice. "Sakura!" he said. "Good you can here me. I'll be trying to get you out of here 1 at a time. If you need my help shout for me." She said, and everyone could hear her.

"I won't let you!" yelled an angry voice. An old man's face flashed onto her screen. "Hello Gozoburo Kaiba. What do I owe you the pleasure of the visit." She said setting up a few different exits for all of the gang. "You will not meddle in my plans interloper!" he yelled. "you do have a brain! And I thought every one bought that I wasn't a time traveler." She said sarcastically. "Time traveler! You mena that I fail no matter what!" he said shocked. "Bingo was his nameo." She said locking him onto a file. Yugi and Tea were the first ones to escape. Then came Haru and Joey. Then the 3 kaiba's. Followed by Duke, Serenity, and Tristan. "Uh-oh, malik hit the self destruct!" said Sakura hearing an alarm blare. She downloaded the rest of Noah. And then they all ran like heck to get out of there.

"Thanks for everything." Said Yugi. "No problem." She said. She Sat down and then inserted Noah's disk into her disk. His hologram appeared and he smiled at her. "So how are you holding up?" she asked. "I'm good" he told her. "You rescued him?" asked Joey. "He was going to be used by Gozoburo." She said. She then said o noah, "I'll be removing your disk now. I'll have a more permanent place for you soon." He nodded and she removed the disk. And put it in her pocket. She felt woozy all of a sudden and blacked out. She woke up and she was wearing Egyptian clothing. The exact same out fit she had worn as Temna.

She sat up and she found she was on top of the blimp near the duel platform. "Bout tiem you woke up your majesty." Said Malik. "You did this!" she yelled standing up. "Yes, and I must say, you look good." He said. "Well look all you want, I'll never be yours!" She yelled. "But you shall. I need to become pharaoh and you are the only obstacle in my way, being the true heir." He said. "Never." She said. She walked away and he said, "If the Pharaoh loses will you agree to give me your hand and be my queen?" he asked. "Only if you win." She said.

She raided the air ship and found a few broken computers, and a few spare parts. And she then set to working on a computer for Noah to inhabit until she could get to the future where she could relax and design the android. Haru found her putting on the final touches, still wearing the Egyptian clothes. "Where'd you get those?" "Ask Malik he's the one who put me in them." She then put Noah into the computer. His face showed up and he smiled. "This will be where you are until I can get some time to design the android." She said. "This will be good." He said.

She stood up and dusted off her robes. "I've got a duel to play." She said. She walked up not even bothering to change. "Marik vs Temna." Said the announcer. "I forfeit." Said Sakura. "You what!" said Malik. "Your battle is with the Pharaoh not me, the Princess. You'll get your prize if you beat him." She said and walked away. This left all of those out of the loop confused at her words. She went to her room and Noah was anxious. "you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine Noah, geez you sound like an over protective brother." She said. Hew smiled. Mokuba entered. "How is he?" he asked. "Very happy." She said. She put noah into a small window and began trying to blue print a basic skeleton for the android.

They docked at the tower and Yugi and Kaiba immediately faced off. Sakura didn't go watch but stayed with Mai and Serenity. She had half her blue prints done when she saw the light that signaled they had gone to the past. She smiled and kept working. She knew that the adventure was nearly over. She was worried that Noah may not make it with her. That she'd sort out when the time came. She dozed off and found her self in Yugi's mind during Marik's duel, not Yami but little Yugi. She felt his pain as the shadow realm claimed him. "Father hang on a bit longer1" she said . "I'll try. But how to save the good Marik. "Yami'll find the way. Just hang on and remind him, there is all ways hope!" she said and she woke up in her own body.

Joey was dueling Kaiba out side and Noah was dozing off in her computer. Her blue prints would have to wait for a bit. There was way too much going on for her to sit idle.

**------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MP**: The conclusion to battle city next chapter with a few chapters in the future to finish this story off.

**Sakura**: You mean my adventures will be done?

**MP**: Not yet.

**Sakura**: Alright R&R


	7. A smooth Robber Sarai's fortelling

**MP**: K chapter 7 to Kay/Yugirules I give a large cake, nopw Anna take it away.

**Anna**: MP Does not own the YGO characters but owns me and her OCs. You may have her OC Cricket form MA

**Cricket**: HeY!

Chapter 7

Joey had been defeated and yet again Sakura heard Alex yelling at Kaiba. "STOP ASKING ME WHO MY MOTHER IS! YOU'VE ALREADY MET HER!" she yelled. "Who is she then?" he asked. "I won't tell you. Keep asking me and I'll punch you!" she said, "As if you could hurt me." He said. "Well then I'll wound you pride. Duel me." She said. She still had her disk on. "Alright then." He said with a smile that said, you-couldn't-possibly-beat-me.

IN THE FUTURE WITH 4 WORRIED PARENTS

"She'll be fine Yugi." Said Mai. "Yeah but what if Marik hurts her?" he said. "She has that pendant thing. She'll be safe." Said Joey. "You sure?" asked Yugi. "But Haru has the key, and I'm worried about him. He only knows one of it's powers. Have you seen his summon attempts, they are pathetic." Said Joey. "Alex has the rod, but so does Marik. Will they cause problems for each other?" asked Kaiba, letting his emotions show for once and he was worried.

"We can only wait." Said Yugi. "They will be fine. Geesh and you call us ones who worry over nothing." Said Sarai entering this kitchen of Joey and Mai's house. Her millennium item glowed once and showed them 2 days into their future and Sakura and Haru were back with Alex. "Hey Kaiba, Sakura rescued Noah. She'll be asking your permission to work in your lab to try to build him an android body." Said Sarai looking directly at him. "Really? Mokuba will have to approve it. That's sorta his field of expertise." Said Kaiba. "The great Kaiba admitting he can't do it all?" said Joey in mock shock. Kaiba shoved Joey and this made Yugi laugh like the good old days.

Yugi stopped and then asked, "Did she refuse to duel him?" "Yeah, she told him his battle was with the Pharaoh, not the Princess. She's is going by Temna there I'd like you to know." She said. "Will anything be changed?" he asked. "No, she cast a shadow spell that will correct any damage she's done." Said Sarai. "How ever something may be happening soon." She said smirking. 'I so love being a whole step a head.' She thought to her self. Smirking.

"Let us in on it." Said Joey. "No way Uncle Joe," She said. He frowned at her calling him 'Joe'. "Besides when it happens I'll be in Egypt. We're searching fro Yami's tomb there." She said. "Really?" asked Yugi switching with Yami. "Yeah we're digging a few miles north of where we found those statues, which according to Sakura's memories were out in the open near a temple." She said. "Interesting said Yami Yugi. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hey Joey, you home?" came a familiar voice. "TRISTAN!" said Joey. "Not just me meet Anna." He said nudging a 14 year old girl forward. "So who's the mother?" asked Joey. "She's dead." Said Trsitan. "Oh. Sorry so what brings you here?" asked Joey. "I'd like her to meet you guys. Where's your boy. He was in that DuelistKingdom 2 tournament wasn't he?" he said. Yami Yugi smiled as Tristan went on how he still didn't have a clue who the masked duelist was.

"He was too good to be any one but you Yugi." He said. "It wasn't me. It was my daughter, Sakura. She and Haru are away at the moment and will be back in a coupel of days. I'm Sure Allen, Leila, Sarai, Hikaru, and Gabe would love to show Anna around." Said yugi. Sarai nodded and lead Anna away. "I heard about Anzu." He said and Yugi switched back to being himself. "Well it was harder on Sakura because I some how wound up in ancient Egypt most of her life. She saved me not that long ago." He said.

"Just like you?" Said Tristan Yugi thought for a moment, "No she's still more like her mother." He said.

IN THE PAST

"How could you possibly beat me?" asked Kaiba as Alex obliterated his last life points. "I've had practice against Sakura every other day. She still whoops my butt but I'm learning from it." She said. Sakura came out and Alex asked, "Why haven't you taken those off yet? You look funny." She said. "Well then, I'll continue to wear them. Not as if the fashion police are after me." She said. Evil Bakura came over to her and kneeled while grabbing her hand, "Oh beautiful Pirncess please tell me that your affection towards that lowly servent is a joke." He said. Haru was be held back by Joey as Bakura flirted on. "Your beauty too much for him, your grace and you nobility all demand a finer man." He said. She removed her hand, Haru stopped struggling. "Tomb Robber, you shall never learn. A princess chooses who she loves and I love Haru so back off." She said. and walked over to Haru and kissed him to prove her statement true.

Evil Bakura was subdued by Ryu and he asked, "Did the tomb robber do anything stupid?" "Yes. When he even breaths it is a stupid act since he is severely stupid." Said Sakura. Every one laughed and Sakura saw on the big screen that Yugi and Yami had won. "Well that is that." She said. Yugi and Marik were running down due to the fact the building was to self destruct because Kaiba was an idiot, and a bit miffed his own kid beat him. So they were all happy yet sad since this meant that Sakura, Alex, and Haru would be leaving soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

**MP**: Shorter chappie, but what can I say.

**Sakura**: Could I have some cake?

**MP**: Yes. (Sakura goes off with a big cake and shares it with all the OCs.


	8. The end for now

**MP**: Final chapter of this story but not the last of this group. Thansk to **Kay/yugirules** for reviewing and hope you enjoyed what ever portion of the cake you managed to get. So i'll give you 2 dozen doughnuts and hope that turns out better now my MA/SoT OCs take it away

**OCs in unison all say**: MP DPES NOT OWN THE YGO CHARATERS BUT OWNS US AND SAYS YOU CAN OWN CRICKET

**Cricket**: Why me?

**Sakura**: Because you are more annoying than Weevil, a feat that is nearly impossible.

IN THE FUTURE

Yugi, Mai, Joey, Kaiba, and the kids (Allen, Anna, Hikaru, Gabriel, Leila, Sarai) were waiotign patiently for the 3 in the past to return. Anna was being filled in by Allen, which wasn't all he was doing. Sarai was checking the future every 5 minuets to make sure that Sakura and Haru would arrive alright. Tristan was catching up with every one. This kept the nerves that Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Kaiba were feeling low. Marik and Serenity had to pre-pare for an excavation trip they were going on soon.

Mokuba was processing Sarai' prediction and wondered if Sakura could actually design something he'd been failing at for years.

IN THE PAST

"So you can take me with you?" asked Noah. "Yep. But it'll be ruff if you resist." She said. Sakura had the Egyptian clothing in a bag that yugi had given her to use. She put the maverick-made-lap top in there, but with a camera hooked to the edge so Noah could still 'see'. Haru was busy talking to Joey about things not to do to Mai. Kaiba was arguing with Alex about 'hocus-pocus' and her millennium item. Mokuba and Serenity were just watching their older siblings. "May I see the picture Yugi mentioned?" asked Anzu walking over to Sakura. "Sure." She said and She flicked open the picture frame and in it was the picture of them when she was 3. "You were adorable as a little child. I'm betting evil Bakura isn't the only one who flirts with you in the future." She said. Sakura blushed knowing because of 'traits' inherited from her mom she received several cat calls.

"Yeah, but Haru has given many a boy a black eye for making hentai 'comments'." She said. Anzu laughed. "Yugi can't really do that but he humiliated Johnny Step one time before we met you. You know pounding him into the ground while dueling. Johnny, having a bad memory doesn't remember that but he won't forget you." She said laughing. Sakura nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you at this age. I would normally say 'Don't forget me but you will. Enjoy life and living it." She said and she, Haru, and Alex vanished into a flash of light.

IN THE FUTURE (NOW PRESENT)

They reappeared and were smothered by the worried friends and family. (Sakura had to ask Yugi for air) Alex hugged Seto and he, surprising to her, hugged back. He was actually crying. Every one watching for a bit and then went about as usual. Sakura walked over to Mokuba and didn't even get to ask her question. "Yes. Maybe yo'll succeed where I failed." She smiled and then pulled out the somputer and Mokuba smiled when he saw Noah. "Long time no see." said Mokuba. "You've really grown." Said Noah. "You look that same as always." Said Mokuba.

Sakura handed mokuba the laptop. "Chat, catch up." She said and headed out side. She looked up and saw the same sky that had existed 18 years ago. She smiled. It was good to be home.

She opened her bag on an instinct and found a picture that they had taken before she had changed her clothing and the Ishtars had left. They were all smiling (excluding Seto and Alex who had no expressions though Alex looked like she had a smirk) and standing together and on the back was a note.

Sakura/Temna

Your visit gave many good memories. But the others don't remember you and their copies of this picture vanished soon after you left. Your copy is here because I had Yugi use the puzzle to send it to you. He forgot soon after as well but I'll never forget you my sweet baby girl, and though I'm not with you physically, (I understood that dream message) I still be in your heart.

Your loving mother,

Anzu Maizaki-Mutuo.

PS: IF you start having trouble with your powers as a magician just concentrate and you will gain control. Yugi still doesn't know about that in your time. So tell him for me will you?

Sakura smiled and tucked the picture back into the bag. Yugi came out and said, "So you have fun with us in the past?" "Yeah you guys were cool kids, I wonder what happened." She said and he laughed. "Oh did you know mom was a full blooded magician? She never did get to tell you did she." Said Sakura. Yugi's open mouth showed her a lot. She laughed so hard she had to catch her breath. She waved her hand and a stream of black fire flew through the air and hit a street land charring the paint off. She looked at her hand in shock. "oops?" she said.

Yugi backed away. Yami smiled and said:;.At least she didn't burn a rope supporting a lamp which fell on your head.;:Temna did that:;.Yeah, Juo, Juno's son, told her some thing that made her laugh. She accidentally lost control of her black flames which burned the rope she'd been using for support. She was apologizing for weeks after wards. Mana was very much amused by it.;: Sakura smiled and shrugged. :This means that things will be come even more interesting.: said Yugi.

Yami smiled and nodded. :;.Things are very interesting when a half-magician comes into their magician powers.;:

After 3 lamps, 2 plates, and a toaster were accidentally melted Sakura was grounded until she could get a handle on her powers. She spent most of the time working out the bugs in her android models on her computer with a simulator. Noah found a half-dozen bugs each time. Once she had it down to 3 bugs she concentrated on knowing when her powers may erupt. She figured out a warm sensation will spread through her and if she thinks hard enough it won't release on its own. After she proved it to Yugi she was aloud to ask Mokuba for help in building the Android body for Noah. He agreed. She spent a lot of time at the lab and Yugi decided to get a job. A college in Domino immediately hired him for a ancient language professor. Life was well for all of them. Sarai left a week after Haru, Sakura, and Alex's return from Battle City for the dig she had mentioned to the adults before the trio's return.

They were all present (excluding Kaiba who was at work sorting things out with how to use the technology that Sakura developed for gaming purposes) for Sakura, Serenity, and Marik's depature to Egypt. "Write us when you can and don't steal any artifacts or let your artifact get stolen." Said Sakura. "Yes mother." Said Sarai. Sakura smirked and slightly let her powers loose only to cause a momentary heating up of her hand and to make Sarai only squeal and no marks left behind. "Sakura!" said Yugi. "Couldn't help it." She said smirking. "We'll keep an eye on her. Not to worry about that so good day to you all. Hiakru came up and shyly told Alex. Her face (For the first time in a long while) softened and she whispered something back making him smile.

Haru and Sakura both smirked. Gabriel on the other hand was 'saying' a very long good bye to Sarai. The adults wer taling to Serenity and Marik. Anna was talking to Allen and he was saying things and blushing a deep shade of red all the while. Leila was standing alone observing all the couples. Not that she minded, but she would have liked it if there were a guy for her. Her cell vibrated and she saw noah on the screen and said, "So you figured out how to do that did you?" she said. "Well I needed to talk to some one." he admitted.

"This is odd. You're like older than my dad yet you look the same age as Allen." She said. "True. Some times I wished that accident had never happened." He said. Leila blushed a bit realizing she had just developed a crush on some one about 20 years older than her. "Well Seto needs to talk to me, see ya soon Leila." Said Noah and he left the screen.

Every one headed home. Sakura walking slowest. She looked up at the sky and wondered 'Will the sky be like this in 100 years? Will the Millennium items still exist?'

5 years later

"THE WINNER OF THE KABIA LAND OPEN DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT IS SAKURA MUTUO!" announced an announcer. She looked into the face of her opponent. Alexandra and said, "You have improved a lot." She said. "Still no where near you." She said. A swarm of reporters came to her. "Is it rue you are a real Dark Magician Girl?" "Is it true your necklace has magical powers?" "Is it true your father was stuck 5000 years into the past?" "Is it true you are the reincarnation of an Egyptian Princess?"  
"Will you marry me?" "Haru?" she asked the reporter had just spoken. He removed the large hat he had been wearing. "So will you?" he asked and the other reporters were stunned. "Yes." She said and hugged him.

The reporters kept swarming her with questions. "No comment" she said and they forced their way out of the crowd and went to the duelist only area. Alex had immediately run there. "So Hikaru did it too?" she asked when she saw Alex, this was no longer rare, smiling and standing near Hikaru. "We agreed to do this together." He said.

IN CAIRO, EGPYT

Sarai was doing a press conference about her recent discovery of high Priest Set's tomb. In it was a strange carving of a beautiful woman. They believe she was Set's first wife and that she died young and broke his heart. Gabriel came through the crowd and ran up next to her surprising her. "Gabe, what's wrong?" she asked walking towards him. "I love you." He said. "Re-really?" she asked. "Will you honor me with being my wife?" he asked and she fought of tears and said a barely audible yes. She hugged him and then stopped and announced, "Conference over."

The reporters watched motionless as she left with Gabe. They all met up in the plaza. (sakura wearing a bandana over her hair so no one would try to duel her and force her to obliterate them) Leila and the now human Noah came walking up happy. (Allen and Anna were dating with the hopes of going further.) It was going to be a quadruple wedding. All together. The parents were all happy and going nuts (Kaiba completely out of character) It went off well (except for a bunch of duelist trying to get her to duel them)

They all lived long and had a few children each.

So the Millennium Age Has come to a close, but it will continue on so for now, may the fates watch over you.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------**

**MP**: That's the end of this chapter of the Millennium Age but there will be another when, not sure but as soon as i can write chapter 1.


End file.
